1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the mounting of a liner of insulation-like material to the interior of a furnace wall or on other surfaces having a refractory lining associated with high temperature conditions with the retainer assembly including a secure mounting which is adjustable in length for use with insulation linings of different thicknesses and materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many furnaces and other areas in which high temperature conditions occur are provided with an interior wall of refractory brick or other similar refractory materials. In addition, a liner of insulating material is mounted on the interior surface of the refractory wall. Such insulation materials includes various types of bats, blankets, panels, blocks or the like of various types of insulating materials which are capable of being mounted by penetrating the material with a supporting member which is rigidly affixed to the wall on which the insulation material is to be mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,395 issued to Rutter et al on Aug. 11, 1970 illustrates one example of known type structures for mounting insulating material on the interior of a furnace wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,217 to Walker issued June 12, 1973 illustrates another type of assembly for securing insulating material to a furnace wall which includes an elongated stud welded at one end to the supporting wall and the opposite end including an adjustable mounted retaining washer.